il dit qu'elle n'a pas de cœur
by ylg
Summary: minifics, où Anthy s'interroge sur ses sentiments, ou leur absence. 1ère vignette : être la Fiancée de la Rose. 2ème : manipulations mutuelles. MàJ, 3ème : comment et pourquoi la sorcière guide un prince. ::het, yuri, glauque::
1. pas de coeur

Titre: il dit qu'elle n'a pas de coeur  
Auteur: ylg  
Fandom: Utena  
Personnage/Couple: Anthy, Anthy/Dios, Anthy/Utena  
Rating: PG / K+  
Disclaimer: Sato Chiho, Be-Papas.

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : "amour interdit", shōjo ai

oOo

Elle est la Fiancée de la Rose. La Sorcière. Elle obéit au Champion, fait ses quatre volontés, se plie à tous ses désirs. Mais son cœur reste fermé.

C'est même à se demander si elle en a un. Lucifer passe son temps à répéter que non. Ni cœur ni âme ni sentiment. Elle ne peut aimer.

Au plus profond d'elle pourtant, elle se souvient de ce qu'il y avait avant les mots méchants d'Akio.

Dios.

À l'époque, elle aimait. C'est même pour cela qu'elle s'est damnée.

Quoiqu'il arrive aujourd'hui, quelles que soient les souffrances qu'elle endure, les mains sous lesquelles elle passe, la façon dont Akio régente sa vie, elle se souvient de celui qui était et qu'elle aimait.

À lui, c'est avec plaisir qu'elle se serait donnée toute entière, corps et âme. C'est le seul à avoir jamais pu toucher son cœur.

Depuis que Lucifer a pris le pas sur lui, c'est comme si son cœur à elle était mort avec lui. Après tout, Akio doit avoir raison ; il est bien placé pour savoir que son l'objet de son amour est mort, en entraînant sans doute ses sentiments même dans son naufrage.

Elle est devenue la poupée qu'il désirait, elle-même ne désire plus rien. Même plus le passé, sûrement pas le futur.

C'est ce qu'il lui a appris, c'est ce qu'elle a accepté.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, tout se brouille dans sa tête quand cette fille lui parle de se libérer de son rôle de Fiancée et de rester ensemble pour toujours ? pourquoi son cœur s'affole, pourquoi son corps lui crie d'y répondre ?


	2. qui de nous deux

**Titre** : qui utilise qui  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
**Personnages/Couples** : Anthy x Dios, Akio x Anthy  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Saito Chiho, Ikuhara Kunihiko, Be-Papas

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : jusqu'aux derniers épisodes de l'anime  
**Avertissements** : difficile, dans cette série, de faire la différence entre ce qui est vraiment consensuel et ce qui ne l'est vraiment pas

**Prompt** : Utena - "dub-con/non-con"  
(fandom proposé par Nelja pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici non-con ou dub-con)

**Nombre de mots** : 125

oOo

Anthy a aimé Dios de tout son coeur. Dios hélas ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'a quand même convaincu qu'il pouvait faire _cela_, pas pour elle mais pour lui-même. Il l'a regretté, ensuite, disant que jamais il n'aurait dû céder, qu'il l'a salie – c'est pourtant bien elle qui s'est servie de lui, mais il refuse de le voir. Elle a peut-être même, égoïstement, précipité sa déchéance, elle qui voulait tant le protéger.

Depuis...

S'offrir en sacrifice pour détourner de lui la haine du monde ne suffit pas. Il reste autre chose à expier.

Alors en ce souvenir, elle laisse Akio faire d'elle ce qu'il veut. Elle n'a qu'à fermer les yeux et essayer de ne se souvenir que des rares moments heureux de leur passé.


	3. vers le bout du monde

**Titre : **jusqu'au bout du monde  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
**Personnage/Couple : **Himemiya Anthy, indices d'Anthy/Utena  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Saito Chiho, Ikuhara Kunihiko, Be-Papas

**Thèmes : **« jusqu'au bout du monde », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (17 décembre 09)  
S**poil** éventuel : sur le « Bout du Monde » - autant dire jusqu'à la fin de la série  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Utena promet de protéger Anthy envers et contre tout... ce qui pourra lui arriver sur ce campus, y compris l'aire de duel. Mais il n'est pas encore question de quitter ce lieu pour le monde extérieur. Elles ne partiront pas à l'aventure ; en quête de quoi ? Un dragon à tuer ? Elles se contentent d'attendre, de voir les autres venir la trouver et la défier (afin de combattre, par son intermédiaire, leurs dragons intérieurs). Utena elle-même ne cherche pas activement les conflits : il en arrive bien assez comme cela... et alors elle les accueille avec une sourde excitation.

Anthy pourrait lui raconter ce qui se cache derrière ces duels, qui les orchestre et pourquoi. Nul doute qu'Utena s'en offusquerait et voudrait partir en croisade ; après tenter vainement de se battre contre des pantins, se résoudre, les écraser avec une verve renouvelée et se frayer dans le sang et les larmes un chemin vers le Bout du Monde.  
Mais elle ne le fera pas. Pas que ça soit clairement interdit par les Règles, mais elle sait que ça n'est pas une chose à faire. Akio n'en serait pas content. Et de plus, ça serait bien trop risqué : Utena n'est pas encore de taille. Si elle succombait avant que d'atteindre le Bout du Monde, tout serait à recommencer (et secrètement, Anthy n'a pas envie qu'elle meure, ni avant la fin, ni après).

À la place, il faut la guider discrètement et laisser ses adversaires tracer le chemin visible vers ce Bout du Monde ; le moment venu, elle le suivra, quand elle croira le faire de son plein gré.  
À ce moment-là, espère Anthy, ça sera uniquement grâce à elle, selon ses conseils verbaux et non-verbaux, et pas parce que le Bout du Monde lui donnera l'ordre de venir l'affronter.


End file.
